


Albus Potter and the Living Treasure (WIP)

by DukeyDanger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeyDanger/pseuds/DukeyDanger
Summary: While this work uses the same characters are Harry Potter and the Cursed Child and uses the facts established by it, this is an original retelling where Albus and Scorpius are in there first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a work in progress, and I welcome constructive criticism on my work. I will try my hardest to give regular updates (At least once every two weeks if not more), but as I am a student that may not be possible. Thank you for your understanding and please enjoy!





	Albus Potter and the Living Treasure (WIP)

Chapter 1

Albus had decided that he was inevitably going to fail charms class and he should send his parents a warning letter in the morning so that they wouldn’t be surprised when they saw his grades. They had been studying how to do a levitation charm but every time he tried the feather just sort of wiggled but stayed attached to the bed. Albus was in his first year attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he doubted he would survive until his second, even if his father’s name could silence a crowd it couldn’t reverse the “F” in professor Flitwick’s class he was going to get if he couldn’t figure out how to properly pronounce “Winguardium leviosa”. Albus was the middle child of Ginevra and Harry Potter, the boy who lived. “More like the boy who can only do one spell,” Albus mumbled to himself thinking about when his father defeated the greatest evil wizard of all time, he who shall not be named, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, the wizard who almost took over the entire world and plunged it into darkness, with a spell that second years learned on their first day of dueling club. Harry’s parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort, but when he had tried to kill Harry, the spell had backfired and gravely wounded the Dark Lord instead; however, the Dark Lord had been revived and wanted revenge, this caused Harry to be attacked constantly during his years at Hogwarts until he and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, destroyed all of Voldemort’s horcruxes and killed Voldemort for the second time to never return again. But Albus had heard the story too many times to count and it wasn’t going to help him get this stupid feather to rise from his bed.  
“Do you want some help?”, asked a voice from the opposite end of the room. It was Scorpius Malfoy, the only child of Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Albus hesitated for a moment, not because he was considering the offer, but because he was thinking about the person who had made it. The Malfoys were known supporters of Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy had been Albus’ father’s arch nemesis at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco had loathed each other. But the Malfoys had turned their backs on Lord Voldemort and Scorpius’ grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy, had lied to Lord Voldemort to protect Harry and to save her son. Now, Albus was going to school with Scorpius, they were in the same house, and shared the same bedroom, and to make matters stranger, they had become fast friends on the Hogwarts express and stayed together during their available free time. “I’ll be fine, I just have to keep practicing, I can do it on my own”, said Albus. “Alright, just remember to swish and flick,” the other boy said with a smile, and then he returned to whatever book he was reading. Albus tried again for a few more minutes, and every time he failed, he grew a little more embarrassed. “You know,” he said trying to sound nonchalant, “if the noise is bothering you, you might want to read in the common room. I don’t know how long this will take me.” “The common room will be louder than it is in here at this time,” Scorpius said matter-of-factly, “but what would make things quieter is if you let me help you.”  
Albus did not say anything as Scorpius walked over and sat down on the bed opposite him, Scorpius was good at everything, but they had only learned the spell today, so Albus doubted this would go as well as Scorpius hoped. Scorpius took out his wand, a mix of dark brown and white with some weird markings on it, and demonstrated how to preform the floating charm, only to have the feather barely rise off the ground, then float down unceremoniously. “Well, I’m better at transfiguration,” said Scorpius as both boys stared at the feather. They then decided the problem was not them, but the feather and resolved to get another one from Professor Flitwick tomorrow. “Are you ready for the herbology test on Wednesday?” asked Albus, leaning back to examine the stone pattern in the ceiling above his bed. “Yes, I read that book that professor Longbottom recommended, did you know that Dittany can be eaten raw to cure any shallow wounds?” said Scorpius excitedly. “Can you remind me why you weren’t placed in Ravenclaw?” asked Albus sarcastically. “Well, I’m not exactly sure”, mused Scorpius “but I’m sure my Dad wishes that I was in Ravenclaw, you know, to subvert the stereotypes.” “But then you couldn’t hang out with some who can execute the perfect floating charm. They say I’m the next Hermione Granger”, said Albus with a smirk. “That would be terrible, then I would have to memorize the life of two famous wizards named Albus for History of Magic” lamented Scorpius.  
As the boys bantered, Albus reflected on the fact that it really was strange that Scorpius hadn’t been placed in Ravenclaw. He himself had hoped to be placed into Gryffindor, like his father, and had been terrified that he would be placed into Slytherin. On the train to Hogwarts, Albus and Rose Granger-Weasley had discussed where they should sit on the train, “It’s very important”, Rose had said “to choose the right cabin. After all, our parents met on the train to Hogwarts, whomever we sit with could end up being our soul mates!” Albus hadn’t cared that much where they sat, he had been preoccupied with thoughts of the sorting ceremony and the things his older brother, James Sirius Potter, had told him about it. Rose had finally stopped in front of one of the doors, “I have a good feeling about this one”, she had said, and proceeded to fling the door open with gusto. Inside there had only been one person, Scorpius, and Albus had hesitated to sit down. Rose, on the other hand, had asked if they could join him and then plopped down on the seat across from him. Albus had followed her lead and sat down in the cabin and shut the door behind them. Rose had exchanged some pleasantries with Scorpius, like asking his name even though they both knew it and introducing herself and Albus. After a few moments, Rose had declared she was leaving to see what other cabins there were, but for some reason, Albus hadn’t followed her. “So... what house do you want to be sorted into?” Albus had asked trying to break the ice. “Well, its quite a predicament isn’t it,” Scorpius had said with a smile, “I enjoy read books, which means I would fit well with Ravenclaw, but my family has a tradition of ending up in Slytherin. I think, because of my family,” he had said tilting his head at Albus, acknowledging that Albus was in a similar situation, “that people will expect me to join Slytherin. But I think, whatever the outcome, I will have to try very hard to be myself.” Albus had smiled back at him, “Well, I really want to be in Gryffindor, like the rest of my family, but I could live with anything as long as its not Slytherin.” “It would certainly be shocking considering its reputation and your families, but I think the stigma against the Slytherins is unfounded. Otherwise why would Hogwarts keep the house around?” Albus had thought about what Scorpius said for a moment, he was right, Albus had supposed, even after the Battle of Hogwarts the Slytherin house was never disbanded. “Do you know anything about the sorting ceremony?” Albus had asked. “No, I don’t have any older siblings, or any siblings for that matter, who go to Hogwarts so I don’t really know what’s going to happen”, Scorpius had said with his lips pressed together and his brow furrowed. “My brother, James, told me that we have to face a Bogart in front of the whole school, and that based on our fears, they sort us into our house,” Albus had said hurriedly, watching Scorpius’ face for any sign of confirmation. “They wouldn’t do that to students, when my father talked about Hogwarts, he said they learned about Bogarts in their third year.” “Ugh, I knew James was lying to me”, he had said with a scowl “I can’t wait until we learn jinxes!”  
The rest of the train ride had continued like that, they had shared some pumpkin pasties from the trolley lady, and discussed what their lives would be like at Hogwarts.  
During the ceremony, Albus had almost vomited with the anxiety of possibly being sorted into Slytherin, or even any house other than Gryffindor. Luckily, Scorpius went first. The hat took almost two minutes before it bellowed “SLYTHERIN” and Scorpius stepped of the platform to join his new house while listening to the sounds of lackluster applause and watching nervous glances pass between students. Albus had wished he could see Scorpius’ face, but when he sat down and turned around, he was smiling at Albus and giving him a thumbs up. Soon enough, it was his turn and he thought he would need the resurrection stone since he would probably keel over on the walk to the stool. But when the shabby, old hat fell over his eyes a sort of calm had descended over him as he remembered what his father had said at platform 9¾ when he had admitted his fears, that he didn’t care what platform Albus was sorted into, he would still love him.  
While the hat sat on his head, it examined his innermost thoughts and feelings, “well, I see someone has a least favorite house.”, mused the hat, “And a favorite too I might add.” “Tell me, why do you wish not to be placed in Slytherin?” “That’s the house where Lord Voldemort was placed, I don’t want to be evil,” replied Albus. The hat sighed, “kids these days think anyone in Slytherin is some sort of evil mastermind, but that’s simply not true. Only some wizards placed in Slytherin are evil geniuses, some are just geniuses,” laughed the hat, “Well, I think I’ve decided…”. Then the hat bellowed “SLYTHERIN” loud enough for the sound to reverberate around the dining hall six times before finally fading away. However, in Albus’ head the echo did not stop for much longer, it was his worst nightmare, the son of Harry potter, going to the house that had produced more dark wizards than any other. He didn’t really remember the walk to the Slytherin table where he sat beside Scorpius, but he did remember the loud whispering that could be hard throughout the room. He could only catch snippets, but he heard people asking for information about him and wondering whether this was an omen that he was going to be a dark wizard. He barely registered when Rose, the daughter of Ron and Hermione, had been sorted into Gryffindor.  
The only good that had come from that night was getting to stay with Scorpius, now his only potential friend. But it wasn’t so bad, after all, unlike his father Albus liked to stay in the shadows and since he had been sorted into Slytherin, people tended to avoid him. It was the same for Scorpius. He had been sequestered in the Malfoy manner for most of his life to avoid hearing the rumors that people had started about him and his family, and without siblings, he had little social interaction and a hard time making friends. They found refuge in each other, and it did suit them both quite nicely. They had gotten to know each other throughout their classes, and helped each other, which usually involved Scorpius trying to get Albus to study, with homework and tests.  
“We have potions tomorrow, right?” asked Albus. “Yeah, with Slughorn, we’re making the forgetfulness potion,” said Scorpius. “Does that help you to forget or to remember?” Albus asked, puzzled. “Uh… honestly I don’t know. They should probably make that clearer,” said Scorpius with an equally as confused expression on his face. “Well, it doesn’t really matter as long as we don’t have to go by the girl’s third floor bathroom, I hear Myrtles flooded it again,” yawned Scorpius. “I suppose we should get a good night’s rest if we want to be ready to not remember our lessons tomorrow”, said Albus starting to put away the rest of his books away and retrieving the potions books he would need for tomorrow from his trunk. “Or remember them quite well”, said Scorpius moving back to his own bed as the other two members of their dorm entered the room.  
Albus didn’t fall asleep right away, instead his mind spun with worries about what his father thought about him being placed into Slytherin, not even as a hatstall, a witch or wizard for whom the sorting takes more than five minutes; then, he befriended his dad’s arch nemesis’ son and considered him his best friend. In his letters, his dad had proclaimed that he was proud of his son and that he would be wearing head to toe green to pick him up from the train station at Christmas break. But letters were easy to lie through, he secretly dreaded going home and finding out how his father felt about his house. It’s not like Slytherins are inherently evil, he reasoned with himself, they are cunning and ambitious, Merlin himself was a Slytherin, he thought. So, for another night Albus successfully convinced himself that everything would be and drifted to sleep.


End file.
